Sonic's Summer Vacation
by SerenaTheHedgehog
Summary: This is Not connected to my main story Eternal. Sonic's friends decide to go to a water amusement park and literally dragged the blue speedster with them. Shadow reluctantly steps in when Sonic's friends try to force him to face his fears. Sequel is in progress!
1. Summer Part 1: The Deal

**Note: This is just going to be about 3 to 4 chapters long. This is Not connected to my main story, Eternal. The comic version was done by C2ndy (Yes Igot permission from her).  
Story belongs to C2ndy and characters belong to SEGA.**

**XXX**

**Summer Part 1:**  
"It's blazing hot today… why am I even here," Shadow complained. Rouge had somehow managed to drag him to a water amusement park and now he was both baking _and_ bored. He had chosen to wear red shorts and red flip-flops and his favorite gray-tinted sunglasses for this day. Rouge tried to get him to wear a hat as well, but he ended up winning their little arguement. Now he was currently relaxed on a pool chair under an umbrella.

"Just drink this and enjoy your summer," replied Rouge. She was wearing a very flashy one-piece bathingsuit that was a pale red color and simple pink flip-flops. She also chose to wear a nice summer hat with a flower pin on the side.

She was used to the dark hedgehog's attitude and new that he was only acting that way because he was bored. Something else that he had in common with his rival. Of course, she wasn't about to say that out loud as she was pretty sure that that was not the smartest thing to do.

"Stop complaining so much… geez," Rouge sighed. Shadow just humphed as he crossed his arms across his chest and then looked at his watch.

"Plus, this gives me a chance to seduce Knuckles into giving me that emerald," Rouge continued as she smiled slyly.

"You would," Shadow scoffed not at all amused with his partner's attempts at lightening the mood.

"They're twenty-five minutes late… typical," Shadow said impatiently as Sonic's friends arrived dragging the blue speedster himself on a leash. He looked the group over. Sonic was wearing green shorts and black sandals. Amy was wearing a frilly dress-like one-piece bathingsuit that was bright red with matching hairband and sandals. Tails was wearing light blue shorts and black sandals. Knuckle wore white shorts and blue sandals. Cream was wearing a yellow one-piece bathingsuit and a green innertube. Cheese the chao just sat contentedly on top of Cream's head. Shockingly, Blaze and Silver also came. Blaze wore a dark blue-gray one-piece bathingsuit and red sandals. Silver wore turquoise colored trunks and blue sandals.

"Sorry, we're late because Sonic kept on trying to escape" Tails said with an apologetic smile. Sonic was still struggling clawing feebly at the metal collar that was keeping him from escaping.

"We even asked Doctor Eggman for help," Tails said.

"That explains the chain-link leash and metal collar," Shadow said with a slight smirk on his face.

"You know how much I _hate_ water," Sonic exclaimed.

"Argh… get this darned thing off of me," he continued pulling on the collar again.

"That's why we're dumping you into the big pool so you'll learn to love it," Knuckles laughed. He was only joking, sort of, but it didn't sound like a joke to Sonic who now stood there slack-jawed.

"WHAT," Sonic yelled. The image of him drowning in a 300-foot deep pool filled his mind.

Shadow got up and shook his head.

"Time to go save that faker," he thought. He knew that he was going to end up regretting that he ever came to this place. Scratch that. He _already_ regretted it.

"Wait up," he sighed.

"Don't force someone to face their fear. It would be funny, but he's going to die of stress," Shadow said addressing the group. Knuckles gave a confused look towards the dark hedgehog.

"It'd be a pain in the butt to deal with," Shadow privately thought to himself. He looked at the now passed out Sonic with a slightly annoyed look on his face.

"What are you talking about," Knuckles asked not noticing that Sonic had gone limp.

"Well, he's obviously scared shitless of water…," Shadow said pointing at the blue hedgehog who had just woken up at hearing Shadow's comment.

"Hey," Sonic barked.

"I'm not afraid of anything," he declared boldly.

"Oh really," Shadow said sarcastically. He folded his arm across his chest.

"Yeah, really," Sonic replied as he mirrored his rival in all but color. He was not going to be backing down.

_"To think that you fainted a minute ago… fine, have it your way, blue hedgehog," _Shadow thought to himself smuggly.

"Alright then, if you can ride _The Mountains_ water slide, you win," Shadow offered. Sonic blanched at the sight of the huge water slide.

"Don't you mean that one," Sonic asked as he yanked Shadow's hand to point over at the _Kiddy Park_.

"Sonic, You can just admit that you're scared," Shadow replied while rubbing his wrist. The faker had a strong grip.

"Fine… when I win, you guys have to stop taking me to these watery places," Sonic said as he shook the others' hand.

"Deal," Shadow replied in a calm tone.

"Prepare to drink pool water," Sonic said confidently.

_"You're brave words don't match your actions… you're arm is shaking,"_ Shadow thought silently.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Read and Review!**


	2. Summer Part 2: Wild Ride

**Here's the next chapter. Story belongs to C2ndy and characters belong to SEGA.  
A/N: Please read and review! Also, Fleetway may be also be called "Super Sonic", or just "Super". Just letting you folks know so you don't get confused. ^^'**

**XXX**

**Summer Part 2 ~Wild Ride:**  
"Hey guys, can we head to the shop first," Tails asked addressing the group. He pointed towards a small red roofed building. Sonic's eyes lit up as he, along with the rest of the group, looked towards where the young fox was pointing towards.

"Lets go," Sonic yelled eagerly as he dragged the group towards the shop.

"Hurry, before they run out of life saving supplies," he said as he tried to shove everyone throught the door all at once. He did not seem to notice the very angry glares from Knuckles. Fortunately, Shadow, who had decided to hang back a bit behind the group had been spared of the blue hedgehog's obscenities, simply sighed.

"Geez… that hedgehog just doesn't know when to give up," Shadow muttered as he rubbed his wrist slightly. A clawed hand suddenly reached over and snatched the sunglasses off of the dark hedgehog's head.

**"My thoughts exactly,"** a voice behind Shadow replied as he placed the glasses onto his own head. Crimson swirls for eyes stared lazily over the top of the glasses irritating an already pissed off Shadow who then growled.

"Damn it… why won't you leave me alone," Shadow demanded as he glared angrily at the psychotic super hedgehog.

**"Cuz I'm bored… I wanna play…,"** Fleetway said as he floated down towards Shadow and pouted. The dark hedghog was not at all impressed with Fleetway's performance.

"No thanks," Shadow replied in an icy tone.

**"I was talking about Sonic…,"** Fleetway sniffed.

"Che, how can he… I mean, he can't even see you," Shadow pointed out. This guy is almost as annoying, if not more so than Sonic, Shadow thought to himself.

**"I know… how cruel this world is… I only want Sonic to see me, but all I get is a grumpy hedgie…,"** Fleetway said, finishing his dramatic rant.

**"Plus, there are other ways I can mess with him…,"** he said with a fanged grin towards where Sonic and the others had gone.

**"Seeing him all scared is really rare… so I need to take advantage of it…,"** Fleetway said as his grin widened. He flew off towards the shop.

**"Sonikku, let me help you go shopping,"** Fleetway said in a sing-song voice which gave a strong sense of foreboding.

"He's gonna cause a lot of trouble," Shadow groaned and followed the crazy hedgehog.

XXX

Inside the Shop:  
_"These look pretty good,"_ Silver thought. He was looking at beach balls. He thought he felt a presence, but saw nothing out of the ordinary when he turned around and went back to what he was doing.

_"I need to keep an eye out for that crazy Super Sonic… I wish I didn't have Chaos sense so I wouldn't have to see him…,"_ Shadow thought as he entered the shop. Super had just found Sonic and began to make a bit of a mess. He was dropping all sorts of assorted items including goggles and snorkel, an innertube, some toys, and a pair of water wings.

"It's like everything I need just drops from the shelves," Sonic exclaimed happily.

_"Things don't just fall from shelves… yep… there's Super…,"_ Shadow thought as he facepalmed.

"Sonikku, I got us matching goggles," Amy squealed happily when, suddenly, a beach ball flew through the air and hit her on the head.  
"Who the F*** did that," she demanded as she dropped the two pairs of pink goggles and spun around to face a very unfortunate Silver. Silver cringed under the glare of the extremely angry Amy.

"Wait… it wasn't me, really," Silver said waving his hands frantically. He looked to his right to see a beach ball floating in midair.

"Then who else can make that ball float," Amy snarled as she brought out her hammer. Silver gulped.

**_"He's screwed,"_** both Shadow and Super thought in unison.

"Wait, I know I can use telekinesis and all, but- ," Silver's sentance was cut off as Amy swung her hammer. A loud scream followed by a thud echoed throughout the park. The group quickly left the shop.

XXX

Outside:

"You guys go on ahead, me and Rouge will take care of Silver…," Blaze sighed. Rouge poked at the 'triple-scoop-sundae' on the poor white hedghog's forehead.

"It wasn't me… I didn't do it…," Silver moaned.

"See you guys later," Tails said with an apologetic smile.

"I thing you went overboard, Amy," Knuckle said as their now much smaller group walked away. Amy humphed and turned her head away.

"I think Sonic went overboard with the shopping…," Shadow thought to himself. On top of the wagon that Sonic now need to use to carry all his junk that he had rented was a contentedly humming Super Sonic.

XXX

At The Mountains Water Slide:

"Well… we're here, guys, but it's gonna take a while," Tails said. The group looked up at the stairs to the ride. Hundreds of people were standing in line.

**"Not if I can help it…,"** Super said as he crushed the glasses he was wearing just moments ago. He then flew off.

"Oh well… to bad… we can always go to the kiddy park," Sonic said as he teied to sidestep away from the group, but was stopped by Shadow.

"Where do you think you're going, Sonic," the dark hedgehog inquired. He held onto Sonic's shoulder firmly so as he could not escape.

"We're waiting Here," Shadow said not loosening his grip on the blue hedgehog.

"Fine, fine… just let me get ready first… I eon't think I can carry all this stuff upstairs…," Sonic sighed as he turned around to get his wagon. The wagon was now gone along with everything else he had rented.

"What happened to my stuff," Sonic exclaimed.

XXX

Near the Top of the Ride:

There was a huge commotion near the top of the water slide. Fleetway had managed to Chaos Control all of Sonic's stuff to the slide's entrance.

"Hey, what's all this stuff doing up here," people started to ask.

"It's blocking the line," one impatient kid yelled.

**"Hmm… they're right… I brought too much stuff… that can be fixed in a couple of seconds…,"** Super mused. He then smirked.

**"Here, have fun with these, people,"** Fleetway yelled. He kicked the huge pile of stuff down the stairs. People started to run screaming as they scrambled to get out of the way of the projectiles. Sonic and his friends did not know what was going on, so Tails asked one fleeing mobian child.

"Suddenly a huge dump of things started to come crashing down the stairs," the child said As she pointed towards the top of the slide.

**_"It would be more fun to kill them all, but their blood would soak the the water,"_** the insane hedgehog thought as he floated near the top of the slide.

**"But even so, this will have to do…,"** he laughed. He enjoyed screams of fear almost as much as he loved screams of pain.

"My Stuff," Sonic yelled horrified

To Be Continued…

Please Review! ^^


	3. Summer Part 3: Sink or Swim

**Here's the next chapter. Story belongs to C2ndy and characters belong to SEGA.  
A/N: Please read and review! Also, Fleetway may be also referred to as "Super" or "Super Sonic". Just so people don't get confused. ^^'**

**XXX**

**Summer Part 3 ~ Sink or Swim:**  
"Well… now that it's empty, I guess we can just go right ahead," Knuckles said. Shadow then Chaos controlled the group to the top of the slide. When they reached the top, they found that the only person who hadn't run when all the stuff had gone crashing down the stairs was the old man who operated the ride. He had just woken up when the group arrived. Why he was asleep in the first place was beyond them.

"We have six people," the old man said as he looked the group over.

"Thanks for Chaos controlling us up here, Shadow," Tails said. He was actually secretly relieved that they didn't have to climb all those stairs. The dark hedgehog just wanted to get the bet over with.

_"Super probably did this…,"_ Shadow thought as he saw that nobody else was even at the top of the ride.

"Whatever," he replied. Then to Sonic, he asked, "Are you ready?" He looked over at Sonic who was wearing whatever he could salvage of his supplies including the goggles and snorkel. The blue hedgehog had also stolen Cream's inner tube and put it around his waist on top of the one he had originally rented earlier. He even took Tails' water wings.

"Y-you bet," Sonic stuttered. He was so nervous that he did not seem to notice the poor young rabbit's cries.

"Sonic, that's my floaty ring," Cream wailed as she tried to take back her stuff.

"Tails… where's your floaties," Knuckles asked.

"Sonic took them and put them on his legs," Tails laughed and pointed towards the ridiculously dressed hedgehog.

"Young man, those things you're wearing should be taken off since they can damage yourself and the ride," the ride manager stated as he pulled a big blue raft over to the group.

"W-what… but I need them," Sonic protested weakly. He was really starting to regret making this deal. The man simply shrugged.

"I don't make the rules, sonny," he replied.

"Good luck on the ride, Sonic," Tails said with a smile.

Fleetway floated toward Shadow. The rest of the group did not notice this, of course.

_"So it was you… stop playing around,"_ Shadow thought to the floating hedgehog.

**"I don't get a thank you,"** Fleetway asked as he nudged the dark hedgehog playfully. Then he flew behind him, a smirk pasted on his face.

**"Come on, Shads… it's you who should play some more~ ,"** Fleetway said in a singsong voice.

"What are-…," Shadow started to say. Fleetway started to phase into him.

**"Let's play~ ,"** (Fleetway) Shadow said.

"If it makes you feel any better, it's a two person ride," the old man said.

"That's great Sonikku~… if we die on this ride, at least we'll be together," Amy squealed as she glomped the terrified blue hedgehog.

_"I think I'm gonna be sick…,"_ Sonic thought. Suddenly, (Fleetway) Shadow picked him up grinning like an imp.

**"Hey… if you ride with me, I can always Chaos control us out,"** the possessed hedgehog said.

**"The faster the better, right,"** he said as he walked towards the float. The blue hedgehog in his hands squirmed slightly unsure of what the other was planning.

"W-wait a minute, Shadow," the blue hedgehog said as he tried to get free to no avail.

**"Get ready for the ride of your life,"** (Fleetway) Shadow said as he jumped onto the raft. Sonic screamed as the raft leapt into the air from the momentum. The terrified blue hedgehog was screaming in terror while (Fleetway) Shadow was whooping and hollering with joy. He made a 'peace' sign as they passed the camera.

After the ride was over, Sonic went and curled up into a shivering fetal position. Shadow sighed.

"Never again," Sonic muttered as he cast a baleful side-glance towards the dark hedgehog.

"For the fiftieth time, I'm sorry," Shadow said a large red mark where Sonic had slapped him. Shadow's eyes showed just the slightest bit of concern for the other. He did feel some guilt about what had happened.

_"I so wanna rip your guts out,"_ Shadow thought to Fleetway angrily. The insane hedgehog still had a huge grin on his face. He also had a large red mark where Sonic had slapped the possessed Shadow.

**"It was sooo worth it~,"** Fleetway laughed.

"Hey, Sonic… how about I at least teach you how to float, so you won't drown that badly," Shadow offered as he tapped the blue hedgehog's shoulder. Sonic's head shot up instantly and he stared at the other with huge hopeful eyes.

"Really," he asked timidly. _"It could be a trick,"_ a small voice in his head whispered. But he ignored the voice since he did trust Shadow to at least not drop him.

Yeah… so go get some floaties for starters," Shadow said. He jerked his thumb towards the rent shop.

"Meet me at the _Lazy Lagoons_, okay," Shadow shouted at the retreating hedgehog's figure.

"Yeah, got it," Sonic yelled back as he ran to the shop.

"You better hurry or I'll just leave," Shadow said as he headed to the _Lazy Lagoons,_ while Super followed him as he left the other hedgehog to go shop.

**"Hey, Shadow… can I teach him instead,"** he asked Shadow.

"What? So you can possess me again, hell no," Shadow replied angrily.

**"Come on, I can do it… just give me a chance,"** Fleetway pouted.

"Doubt it… you'll probably drown all of us," Shadow argued back coldly.

**"I won't… I promise,"** Fleetway argued back.

"As if," Shadow said concluding their little dispute over who would teach Sonic. He walked off to the meeting spot leaving an irritated Super who simply crossed his arms and huffed.

**"Fine, we'll see about that…,"** Fleetway muttered.

**To Be Continued.**

**Please Review folks! ^^**


	4. Sonic's Summer Part 4 Distraction (End)

**Here's the next chapter. Story belongs to C2ndy and characters belong to SEGA.  
A/N: Please read and review! Also, Fleetway may be also referred to as "Super" or "Super Sonic". Just so people don't get confused. ^^'**

**XXX**

**Summer Part 4 ~ Distraction:**

Shadow had arrived at the pool and simply sighed. Sonic had decided to try and seek refuge in a tree.

"Sonic… just get in the f***ing pool already," Shadow growled. The blue hedghog seemed determined to stay attached to the tree.

"We haven't even started and you're making me regret this already," Shadow grumbled. He was not going to be able to teach the other anything if he couldn't coax the other to get out of that damned tree.

"But I'm sinkable and they ran out of floaties," Sonic protested as he hugged the tree even tighter. Shadow eventually just decided to grab hold of the annoying hedgehog and throw him in. The result was Sonic flailing about screaming.

"Help, help, this pool is-…," Sonic started to yell, but then realized that the water barely reached his shoulders.

"Only three feet deep," Shadow finished as he stared coldly.

"Just relax, try to lay yourself flat on the water's surface," Shadow instructed his pupil calmly. Sonic nodded nervously and sort of did as he was told, minus the relaxation part.

"Don't worry, I've got you," Shadow said in a somewhat monotonous voice. Sonic stiffened.

"Sonic… relax," Shadow said as he noticed this. Sonic tensed even more.

"Relax, damn it," Shadow yelled as he saw that his student was anything but relaxed.

"I'm trying, you butthog," Sonic protested as he gripped Shadow as though he were a lifeline.

"You call this relaxing," Shadow questioned. As the two were arguing, Fleetway floated closer to them.

**"Hey, I can help,"** Fleetway said to Shadow who ignored him and just kept on trying to teach Sonic. Fleetway began to get a bit irritated.

"Just take deep breaths…," Shadow continued.

**"Don't you dare ignore me,"** Fleetway hissed in frustration. He floated towards Shadow and possessed Shadows arms. Shadow jumped slightly.

"What the hell are you doing," Shadow thought to Fleetway. Sonic was still being held afloat by Shadow noticed that his arms were shaking, but of course, did not see the demon hedgehog floating behind the Shadow.

"Shadow… you're arms are shaking… I am not that fat," Sonic asked. "I only ate five chilidogs today…," he thought to himself. The other hedgehog did not seem to notice this as he was wrapped up in his own private conversation with Fleetway.

**"Let me at least try to teach him,"** Fleetway said as he wrestled Shadow for control.

"Not a chance, now, let go of my arms," Shadow thought back as he strained to maintain control.

**"I can do it,"** Fleetway argued back. Sonic just looked at Shadow who's arms were still shaking wondering why there was no response from the midnight hedgehog.

"Let go, damn it," Shadow yelled out loud as he abruptly dropped Sonic.

XXX

A few minutes later:  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that," Shadow said to the spiky blue ball that was Sonic.

"Liar," Sonic snapped back. He remained curled up in a fetal position at the side of the pool. Shadow sighed.

"Sonic… just go back to the water and dip your head to get used to being wet," Shadow replied.

"Are you leaving me," Sonic asked tentatively. Shadow shook his head.

"No, I just need to take care of something first… for now, just relax in the water since you are way too tense," Shadow said as he walked away. Once he had gotten out, he made a subtle motion for Fleetway to follow him.

_"We need to talk,"_ Shadow thought to Fleetway.

**"Fine,"** the other muttered. He followed the midnight hedgehog reluctantly. Once they were alone, Shadow folded his arms and glared.

"Why are you so intended on destroying what little sanity I have left," Shadow growled.

**"You wouldn't listen to me,"** Fleetway argued.

"Why should I? So you can drown us both? Just butt out of Sonic's life for once," Shadow yelled. Super clenched his hands.

**"That's the f***ing problem! I've been butting out since the day he was born, damn it," **the demonic hedgehog practically screamed. Shadow was startled by the sudden out burst.

**"Ever since we were born, being the chaos to dangerous to be released, I was tucked away. He's always putting others before ourselves, to the point where it is sickeningly sweet. It hurts to just… watch our life pass by without me. After I learned that your bosy was the perfect cast that I could possess, I thought that I was even given a chance to do something for him. I-I really don't want us to die, knowing that I haven't done a single s*** for us,"** Fleetway sighed and rubbed his eyes slightly. Shadow sighed also.

"Stop crying," the midnight hedgehog said in a soft, but firm voice to Super's protests that he wasn't crying.

"Enough with the sob stories. Let's hurry back to Sonic already," Shadow huffed and reached out a hand invitingly. Super's face lit up as they quickly walked back to the Lazy Lagoons as one.

XXX

Back at the pool:  
"Oh hey, Shads! You finally came back," Sonic said as he stood up from dunking his head into the water.

**"Yeah, now let's get you floating,"** (Fleetway) Shadow replied.

"Just try not to drown me for a third time, okay," Sonic asked with a slightly doubtful smile. The possessed hedgehog grinned at this.

**"I'll be careful this time,"** he replied as he got into the pool.

**"Ummm… Shads… what do I do first,"** Fleetway asked in his mind to Shadow.

_"What? I thought you could teach him?! Argh… just lay him out like I did before," _Shadow thought back.

**"Lay flat,"** (Fleetway) Shadow said to Sonic who was becoming a bit uneasy once more. To Shadow, he thought**_,_**_** "like this?"**_ Shadow nodded in his mind to Super.

"Ok," the blue hedgehog replied nervously and stared at Shadow. _"He's acting a bit wierd,"_ Sonic thought to himself.

_"Get him to relax,"_ Shadow thought to Super.

"Wait, I'm not ready yet," Sonic said as he started to flail his arms a bit.

**"Don't worry, I've got you,"** (Fleetway) Shadow responded.

"But you drowned me that last time," Sonic shot back as he clung to Shadow.

**_"S***! Shadow, he's panicking, what do I do,"_** Fleetway thought to Shadow urgently.

_"Well, you know yourself best. What do you think he needs,"_ Shadow thought back. _"Use your instincts,"_ he added after a moment and left the other mind think on that.

**_"A distraction,"_** Fleetway thought more to himself than to Shadow.

**"Sonic… umm… look at the sky," **he said aloud. Sonic gave a confused "what" in response.

**"Look at the birds in the sky,"** the possesed hedgehog coninued. Sonic glanced up at the sky.

"Wow… that's a lot of birds," Sonic replied.

**"How many do you think there are,"** the other hedgehog asked.

"Uh… I guess fifty," Sonic replied. He was a bit confused. He wondered how was this supposed to help him learn how to float.

**"I guess seventy. The sky today is a really pretty blue, huh,"** (Fleetway) Shadow said.

"Meh… I see it every time I look in the mirror," Sonic replied.

**"Cocky brat,"** (Fleetway) Shadow chuckled.

"Shads, what does this even have to do with-…," Sonic started to ask but was cut off by the other.

**"Shh… don't move. Or you'll stop floating,"** (Fleetway) Shadow laughed. The look on Sonic's face was amusing.

"S-Shadow, I'm floating. I'm floating on water," the blue exclaimed as he pointed out the obvious. Fleetway grinned.

**"Congrats on learning how to float,"** he replied.

"Thanks alot. I really mean it. Everyone keeps on taking me to watery places without helping me to deal with it. You did me a favor that'll last me a lifetime," Sonic said as he smiled up at the other.

**"You're welcome," **(Fleetway) said, and showing no restraint, hugged the blue hedgehog, and thus drowning his student for the third time that day.

XXX

Evening:  
"Bye, Shadow," Sonic and the rest of the group yelled as they startedto leave the water park. Shadow just waved back. Once the group was out of sight, Super turned towards Shadow and inwardly cringed at the thought of what he was about to say.

**"Hey, Shads… I never said it to anyone, so I'll only be saying this once. Umm… thanks for letting me umm… yeah… And sorry you for getting you smacked three times,"** Super said as he ran a hand through his upturned quills.

"Yeah, I get it," Shadow replied. _"I think I'm going soft…,"_ he thought to himself.

"Before I forget…," Shadow said as he started to rummage throught his own quills for something. He found the photo from the Mountains slide and handed it to Fleetway who gave it a puzzled stare.

"Memories will always be there, but it's good to have solid proof of what you did in your life. Live your own life," Shadow said. Fleetway stood there for a moment before smirking evilly.

**"Heh. I guess I can start my own life now that I've been released after the whole Ark battle. Are you thinking what I'm thinking,"** the super hedgehog said as his smirk became a huge grin. Shadow sighed in exasperated, but gave a small smile himself.

"I have an idea," he replied.

XXX

The Mountains Water Slide:

Both Shadow and Fleetway went back to the gigantic water slide. Shadow smiled slightly as they came rushing down. Even he enjoyed this sort of thing from time to time, even though he would never admit it to anyone. Fleetway grinned like a maniac and made a peace sign to the camera, capturing a last treasured moment of an ending vacation.

**The End.**

**XXX**

**A/N: Big thanks to the support of my beta reader RAWN89 (She also helped me with the last paragraph). Also, thanks to C2ndy on Deviant Art for permission to do this story. The link to the comic version will me posted on my profile page.**

**Please Review! ^^**


End file.
